


Gentle Ficlets

by What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, no smut in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests/pseuds/What_of_All_Those_Wayward_Priests
Summary: A place for any of my Spock/Kirk drabbles that are too short to be listed separately!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	1. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of my old fanfictions. I found it on my laptop, under the working title "sleepy". It's short, but I think its cute? Idek. I hope you like it!

Spock is purring. He’s licking Jim clean, like his ancient feline ancestors. And after the last two days, Jim is content to just lay there, soothed by his Th’y’la's rough tongue. He is, quite simply, exhausted.

Thankfully, this is their second Pon Farr as a couple. Their first began years ago, right after their first date. And at the time, despite the sudden shift from friends to lovers, a marriage bond didn’t feel strange at all. After so many years on their beloved ship, pining and cursing starlet fraternization laws, their official (and physical) union was long overdue.

This time, things are a little bit different. 

Getting the Vulcan to discuss his obvious Pon Farr symptoms had been an exercise in patience. Jim is four months pregnant, and while Spock would never consciously hurt the baby, his strength could lead to accidents. Especially in the haze of the blood fever. Although he did not want to admit it, Spock was initially worried that he wouldn’t recognize the child as his own.

Fortunately, as a couple responsible for the salvation of multiple planets, Jim and Spock have access to both sensitive information and the best Vulcan healers. T’Pris was very patient, when Jim rattled off their concerns, blessedly ignoring his tears and uncontrollable pregnancy hormones. Her steady persona soothed their fears, as did her reassurance that the bond would protect both Jim and the child, rendering Spock gentle and pleased.

Jim was going to have buy that woman chocolates. The best, most intoxicating kind, because right now, Spock is just a sweet horny bastard. Through the bond, Jim can feel his husband’s satisfaction and unadulterated joy. He knows Spock will burn again soon, but the love pouring through their bond is overwhelming, and the feeling of hands running over his stomach brings tears to Jim’s eyes.

From the baby, he feels only the quiet hum of sleep.


	2. A Quarter of Dawn

Although he often denies it, Spock does understand human metaphor. It is too early for dawn, and their only light stems from a strip of soft bulbs, designed to mimic ship’s night aboard the Enterprise. But Spock can still see the frost forming, decorating panes on their bedroom window. And despite his internal sense of time, he feels like the hours are passing slowly here, fragile and frozen around the edges of their room.

Tucked beneath a festive quilt, his human continues to dream, hair tousled and skin warm. Spock can feel the steady of hum of sleep across their bond, and it sends a wave of blissful exhaustion through his body. Still, he considers waking his T'hy’la. Despite their age, this is their first Christmas together, and he knows Jim will be excited about the snow.

Of course, either way, the bridge crew will be arriving in four hours time. Eventually, Spock will have to get up, if only to lure his husband downstairs with the smell of coffee. But for now, in the easy silence of their home, Spock finds himself drawn to the steady rise and fall of his mate’s chest. They are, for once, tucked away from the problems of the universe, with nowhere to go and no crisis to solve.

Quietly, Jim murmurs in his sleep, sinking deeply into Spock’s embrace. He does not have much experience with Terran holidays. But this life with Jim, he knows, is the best present he will ever receive.


End file.
